lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Kuzon
---- Kuzon Kurgharrdt Kuz I '''known as '''Lord Kuzon, was the Saiyan father of legendary Lookout Crew co-founder Kuzon '''and the Kuzlings. He was former husband of Oora, and son of Kuzoh and Izaa. Lord Kuzon was known for being one of the few evil Kuz's. He betrayed his family after Planet Vegeta's explosion on Planet Cilibe, and ingested a special eternal-life mist granting him eternal life unless killed. After renaming the planet to Planet Kuzon, forming the Kuzon Power and enslaving the Cilbe race for over 300 years, he discovered his son was alive and part of the Lookout Crew. He wished to revive the entire Saiyan race and convert his son to his side so they could lead the race as father and son. However, he was declined, and Lord Kuzon was finally killed by the Lookout Crew in Age 1047. His story is on The Tale of Lord Kuzon. '''Overview A very daring, confident, strategic, and cunning man, with a bit of idealism, Lord Kuzon was a man who was very aggressive and liked to get his way. If he couldn't, he would find a way, even if it meant killing or crime. His love of studying and knowledge made him rebellious, and he would go out to experiment for himself--he never trusted the word of other people. He did things for himself. Lord Kuzon was a leader, he refused to follow anyone, and considered himself an alpha male, as he was very assertive and dominant. He considered his own ideas the best and idolized himself. Kuzon was a very dark and strange man, however. He was corrupted, evil, since he was a child. He was not raised badly or abusively, infact, he had very loving parents (unlike most Saiyans). He fell into the wrong crowd as a child and it changed him, he became like other Saiyans; violent, blood-thirsty and angry. He forgot all his morals and became cold-hearted. Eventually, he would go insane, betray and threaten his family, and enslave a whole race, preparing to found a huge empire. He was destroyed by the Lookout Crew, however, and all his plans failed. But that did not stop him, and he sits in Hell still planning to escape one day. Appearance Bearing a long brown cape and a purple gi with black belts, Lord Kuzon was a small man, towering only 5 feet 10 inches. He had spiky black hair and a black mustache and goatee, as well as a brown tail. 'Biography' Childhood Lord Kuzon (or Kuzon) grew up, shrouded around traditional Kuz family morals. You can say he had a good upbringing, taught to fight by his father, and taught proper sportsmanship. He was born in 706 and raised by Kuzoh and Izaa, a Tuffle who formed a rare Saiyan-Tuffle relationship with Kuzoh. His mother cared for him dearly, as well as Kuzoh, and they did their best to give him a good upbringing. Kuzon had four siblings, Kuzila, Kuzag, Kuzik, and Kuzob. He spent little to no time with them and was an introvert, preferring to do things alone. His father's plans to reunite them failed. Him and his siblings being half-Tuffle made other Saiyans look down upon them, as "different, small and weak". Even their other Kuz family members refused to spend time with them or visit. He was bullied as a child, which mentally changed him. Oddly, Kuzon was a somewhat strange, dark child. He liked violence and opposed his father's peaceful ways, and wanted to be like other Saiyans. He then opposed his father, seeing him as a threat to his race, eventually leading to both their destruction. 'Sergeant Major in' Saiyan-Tuffle War (722-730) At the age of 16, Kuzon joined the Saiyan-Tuffle War in Regiment 15, under the command of General Vegeta (later King Vegeta). He was in the same Regiment as Radic (later father of Elcidman, cloned to Ethan). Kuzon was a top Private soldier, who was eventually promoted to Sergeant Major after 5 years. He was an established leader, who was very strategic and respected. However, other war leaders sort of feared him and saw him as blood-thirsty and psychotic for his torturous ways. Eventually the war ended, with a successful Saiyan victory, after ten years, with the entire Tuffle race destroyed. During this time, Kuzon began courting a female soldier in his regiment, Oora. He eventually 'married' her, and they had five children; Kuzak, Kuzob, Kuzima, Kuzao, and Kuzon II. Kuzon's father, Kuzoh, remained hidden in the mountains with his wife, and strongly opposed the war, seeing it as a genocide of Tuffles, who Kuzon is half of. This caused Kuzon to lose respect for his father and even began seeing him as a threat to the Saiyan race, but he never did anything to him (not directly, yet). Escaping Saiyan Genocide - Forming an Empire (737) Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta with a Supernova in 737, and few Saiyans escaped (including Goku). Kuzon, Oora and all their children narrowly escaped in a single space pod. They had a chance to save his father and mother as well--but they didn't. They both died in the explosion, wondering where they wronged their son. A year before the genocide, their son Kuzon II was sent out on a mission to make Planet Earth habitable. He never returned. After a year of waiting, they finally sent Goku as a replacement, insisting Kuzon II died (however, his father sort of knew he was alive somewhere). The family of 7 landed on a yellow planet with villages and few cities, that was inhabited by small intelligent green frog people. Kuzon searched the planet and discovered they secretly harbored a special gas, that granted eternal life, unless you were killed. He kept this secret from his family, and shortly later one night, he banished Oora and the kids off the planet, threatening to kill them. Oora had her own spacepod and the other kids had their own. Immediately afterwards, Kuzon adopted the name Lord Kuzon and, being far more physically powerful than the weak Cilibe, easily conquered them and enslaved the entire planet. For the next 300+ years, Lord Kuzon, enhanced with immortality, formed a large tyrannical empire and the Kuzon Power. He began going insane around this time, and became sadistic and murderous. Corruption and power overtook him and destroyed him on the inside. He eventually achieved the Super Saiyan form. Facing "the Doctor" A being known as the Doctor happened to come across Planet Kuzon around 1040, in which Lord Kuzon immediately faced the threat and fought her. After a short battle, the Doctor escaped and never returned. 'Search for his Son -' Facing the Lookout Crew (1047) After centuries of loneliness from banishing his family, Lord Kuzon decided to approach his suspicions that his son Kuzon was secretly alive. He could...feel him. He also heard about him several times saving the universe (due to his presence in the Lookout Crew). Lord Kuzon wished to revive the entire Saiyan race, and have him and his son rule over it as the most powerful race ever. In May of 1047, Lord Kuzon sent the Kuzon Power, his gang of warriors to Earth, where they destroyed West City--more than enough to get the Lookout Crew's immediate attention. It was a sunny Lookout day, 14 May 1047. Kuro was eating, Kuzon was sun bathing and the world was good. It wasn't long, Kuzon went in the Lookout Home to wash dishes, and noticed something on the TV when Kuro turned it on. "There was a recent explosion in West City! A large unknown spaceship is killing and burning everything It is- AHH!!" and it was interrupted. The Lookout crew knew to expect trouble and quickly left to West City. When there, Kuzon and Kuro and the others found a shard of metal, with words imprinted on it. "Dear son, I know who you are and I question your whereabouts. Come to 135"134'141. Sincerely, your father". Kuzon was confused by "your father", and quickly left back to the Lookout with Mars, Ethan, Merohan, Kotaz, and Nikad. Once there, Kuzon immediately contacted his 149 year old spaceship, and they blasted off. They soon landed on a strange planet with a red sky and glow, smelling like meat. They hopped off, curiously, and ran to the nearest power source. On the way, little green stinky meaty people stopped them. They explained they are the intelligent race being enslaved by a Lord. The crew went ahead, until they found the dome. A giant black gate opened and the crew walked in. It was full of thousands of green people in stadium seats, and a giant inside, with a red water fountain. Soon, a man in a cape with a Saiyan tail showed up and welcomed them. He soon explained he was Kuzon's father, who escaped Vegeta's explosion and found his way here 300 years ago. He enslaved the weak ones and stole their power of eternal life (until they're killed). Then he says he lured them there to kill them. He then attacks. All the Crew are ready, while Kuzon is uneasy and confused why his father is so evil and sick. They fight a while. Lord Kuzon holds himself, while Merohan is the main fighter next to Kuzon. Ethan and Mars are fighting green people who are attacking them in the background. Lord Kuzon throws many remarks, and after seeing the others going Super Saiyan, he unleashes his form, shocking everyone. They fight more and more and it gets violent. Soon, Lord Kuzon is outmatched. He keeps absorbing magic water from the fountain in the middle of the dome, until Kotaz destroys it, pissing of Lord Kuzon and making him attack at full force. After Lord Kuzon is thrown down and stuck, he looks at the moon, about to become a Great Ape. His tail is ripped off by Merohan as soon as he sees something happening. He then fights more. Soon, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is shribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life, while Lord Kuzon goes to Hell. Life in Hell In Hell, Lord Kuzon earned the nickname "Brown Baron" for his cape and self-view of 'higher worth'. He got in many fights due to his ego, but won most of them. He had a good run before the Hell Prison Catchers finally caught up to him, and he was forced into a Hell prison with labor camps. He attempted escape many times and was successful but would end up being caught again. He is currently serving a 84,000 year sentence. 'Son's death' After Kuzon died on July 16 1086 on Earth, his final goodbye, he went to Other World, eventually to Heaven. While there, Lord Kuzon appeared to Kuzon, and Kuzon was confused as to what he wanted. His father said "It is your time too son? Enjoy Heaven. I have Hell." and disappeared, wearily. Kuzon was left confused by the strange father-son encounter. 'Transformations' Lord Kuzon, having resided alone on Planet Kuzon with eternal life for almost 300 years, had plenty of time to train to become a Super Saiyan (and beyond). He achieved the Super Saiyan form sometime before Kuzon's arrival, though it is unknown if he had attained any forms beyond it (unlikely). ---- *'Super Saiyan' *'Great Ape' 'Attacks and Techniques' *Great Fist of Kuzon *Twisting Twizzler *Ki Blast *'Stardust Striker' - his own unique attack, he uses ki and energy elements to bomb the opponent, while also blinding them. Category:Awesome Category:Saiyan Category:Evil Category:Enemy Category:Villains Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan